This invention relates to a system which moves the flanks of a scroll compressor out of engagement when reverse rotation occurs.
Scroll compressors are becoming widely utilized in refrigerant compression applications. Scroll compressors typically include two scroll members each including a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from the base. The two wraps interfit to define a plurality of compression chambers. A refrigerant is trapped in the chambers, and one of the two scroll members orbits relative to the other to reduce the size of the compression chambers. When this occurs, the refrigerant is compressed.
One early challenge in the design of scroll compressors was to achieve a good seal between the flanks of the scroll wrap when they define the compression chambers. Various mechanisms were developed for moving the flanks into engagement to define the compression chambers. Among the components of the standard scroll compressors which allow the orbiting movement, and further allow the flanks to move into engagement is an eccentric pin mounted on the driving shaft which is received in a slider block in a boss extending from the base of the orbiting scroll member.
One problem associated with scroll compressors is reverse rotation. With reverse rotation, the orbiting scroll member is driven in a reverse direction. This can occur if the motor is improperly connected, or upon shut down of the scroll compressor. In some cases, at shut down, an entrapped compressed refrigerant drives the orbiting scroll member in an opposed direction. Reverse rotation is undesirable.
Various mechanisms have been developed to move the scroll members out of engagement when reverse rotation occurs. Generally, these mechanisms have been complex, and not always reliable. Thus, it would be desirable to develop a relatively simply and reliable mechanism for moving the flanks of the scroll wraps out of engagement upon the occurrence of reverse rotation.